O Fardo de Campeão
by Xia M
Summary: Tyson reflecte sobre a sua vida desde os seus sonhos até se tornar campeão. [Tyson's POV] [OneShot]


_**Disclaimer:**__ Beyblade pertence a Aoki Takao._

_Fic constituída por um só capítulo, escrita sob o ponto de vista do Tyson em que este reflecte sobre a sua vida até se tornar campeão. _

_Boa leitura!! n.n_

» - - - - - - - - «

**O Fardo de Campeão**

Ainda me lembro da minha vida antes de entrar no meu primeiro torneio. Eu era o típico desajeitado, idiota, sem sorte e que está sempre a arranjar problemas da turma. Lembro-me de estar sentado na última fila, na última mesa, a olhar pela janela observando o céu azul e imaginando como seria se eu vencesse o campeonato do mundo. Os poucos amigos que tinha riam-se dos meus devaneios, mas eu nunca desisti.

Aos trezes anos, eu desafiei um dos melhores beybladers da zona onde eu morava. Estava ansioso por mostrar-lhe do que era capaz mas, como eu não sou perfeito, houveram alguns percalços e cheguei atrasado. Agora que penso, chegar atrasado é a minha marca registrada. Quando cheguei lá não tive o combate que queria, em vez disso meti-me noutro combate, ainda mais perigoso. Conheci também um rapazinho baixinho, com ar de sabichão. O Kenny...nessa altura pensava que estava apenas a ser metediço, mas agora acho que nunca lhe agradeci o suficiente por toda a ajuda que ele me deu. Se estou agora no topo, grande parte do mérito é dele.

Quando o dia do tal combate chegou eu ultrapassei todas as expectativas e venci. Mas essa vitória ainda me meteu em sarilhos maiores. Estão a ver? Eu só me meto onde não devo! Kai...era o nome do meu novo adversário. Se naquela altura alguém me dissesse que um dia nós os dois iríamos ser os melhores amigos eu diria que essa pessoa estava louca e que devia ir para o manicómio! Ainda me lembro o quanto o odiei, engraçado.

Nessa altura chegou um novo rapaz à cidade e, por causa de um cachorrinho, conheci-o. Max...tornámo-nos bons amigos rapidamente. Na altura éramos bastante parecidos. No fundo acho que ainda somos...só que já não o mostramos tanto. Graças a estar com o Max na hora certa, conheci o presidente da BBA, o Sr. Dickinson. Ele disse-nos que um campeonato iria realizar-se em breve e claro, decidimos logo participar.

No campeonato aconteceram muitas coisas, ia voltando a meter-me em sarilhos mas escapei. Lá conheci um rapaz...diferente. Ray...ele foi um grande desafio para mim e ainda continua a ser, só que agora sei onde me estou a meter. Apesar de todos os problemas, com um pouquinho de fé e de sorte, eu venci o meu primeiro campeonato. Estava tão feliz! Foi então que a notícia ainda melhorou e soube que eu, e os quatro rapazes que conhecera em tão pouco tempo, íamos representar o Japão no torneio Asiático.

O que aconteceu daí para a frente foram sem a menor dúvida, os melhores tempos que tive. Ainda me lembro de cada combate, cada briga, cada problema, cada gargalhada, tudo o que nós os cinco passámos juntos e conseguimos ultrapassar. Tornámo-nos os melhores amigos e eu confiava cegamente em cada um deles.

Chegámos à Rússia e, depois de derrotar um bando de malucos, venci o meu primeiro campeonato do mundo. Tornei-me o Campeão do Mundo de Beyblade! O meu sonho...o momento pelo qual eu ansiara todos aqueles anos tinha finalmente se concretizado. Eu não cabia em mim de felicidade, principalmente porque tinha os meus amigos comigo.

Um ano após esse campeonato, começaram a aparecer estranhos a desafiar-me. Como era o campeão, julguei normal. Mas tornou-se num verdadeiro pesadelo, parecia que estava a ser perseguido! Passado algum tempo, os Bladebreakers voltaram a reunir-se para voltar a derrotar um novo bando de malucos. Fomos raptados e levados para uma ilha deserta, junto com a chata da Hilary. É...uma rapariga da minha turma que decidiu meter-se onde não era chamada. Bem, acho que não foi mau de todo tê-la por perto.

Depois houve uma equipa sabe-se lá de onde que dizia que não merecíamos as nossas feras bit e por fim, houve o segundo campeonato do mundo. Iria participar como campeão. Isso deixava-me tão orgulhoso de mim mesmo. Com catorze anos eu consegui ultrapassar novos obstáculos e tornar-me Campeão do Mundo de Beyblade...pela segunda vez.

Sentia-me no céu. Naquela altura sentia-me o rei do mundo. Tinha a certeza que nada nem ninguém me conseguiria derrotar. E o melhor de tudo, era que tinha os meus amigos ao meu lado a apoiarem-me. Como agora era o bicampeão de Beyblade, comecei a dar aulas aos miúdos mais pequenos. Achava que tinha a obrigação de ajudá-los a conseguirem o que eu consegui...e ainda acho. Então um novo desafio apareceu.

Daichi...aquela peste insuportável...o meu parceiro. Odiei-o tanto! Apenas por alguns dias, até não o compreender. Não sabia porque tinha de lhe conceder um combate nem de lhe dar uma nova oportunidade contra mim. Era o bicampeão do mundo, tinha os melhores amigos que alguém pode desejar ao meu lado, o que mais poderia querer? E então...um novo campeonato é anunciado. Já estava a sonhar com os Bladebreakers a ganhar o prémio quando recebo a notícia.

Lembro-me tão bem daquele dia. Foi um dos piores dias da minha vida. Entrei na sala de treinos da BBA, onde eu e os rapazes costumávamos praticar. Quando entrei dei de caras com o Max e o Ray, ambos muito sérios e decididos. Aproximei-me deles e perguntei-lhes o que se passava. Ao ouvir que ambos se iam embora, que ambos iam abandonar os Bladebreakers, a equipa pela qual lutámos tanto para construir passei-me.

Uma raiva, tristeza, fúria tomaram conta de mim. Atirei-me ao Ray para tentar descarregar a raiva que se acumulava, mas o Kenny impediu-me. Empurrei-o e ele caiu. Nunca lhe cheguei a pedir desculpa por isso...Ambos os meus amigos iam abandonar-me, iam trair-me e tudo porque queriam o meu título. O maldito título que eu idolatrava tanto!

Fiquei frustrado, irritado, desmoralizado, mas não me rebaixei. Deixei-os ir e pensei que caberia a mim e ao Kai, junto com o Daichi e o Kenny ser uma nova equipa e vencer o campeonato do mundo. No entanto, a história não foi bem assim. Ao que parecia o Kai pensava o mesmo que o Ray e o Max e num dia ele simplesmente deixou de aparecer.

Os amigos que eu tanto adorava, admirava e queria ter sempre ao meu lado tinham-me abandonado pelo meu título. O meu maldito título! Comecei a treinar com o Daichi e preparei-me mentalmente para o campeonato. Infelizmente para mim, quando vi os meus amigos do outro lado não aguentei. Estava louco de raiva e queria acabar com aquilo ali mesmo! Só não cometi uma loucura porque sabia não me deixavam...

Durante todo o campeonato houveram altos e baixos, problemas a ultrapassar, vitórias a conseguir, treinos a realizar. Consegui fazer isso tudo sem ter os meus amigos a meu lado, mas no fundo nunca me senti bem, nunca me senti completo. Agora, com quinze anos, estou aqui em frente do stadium à espera do meu adversário. À espera da pessoa que tenho de derrotar para manter o meu título e ser campeão pela terceira vez. À espera do Kai...

Pensando bem, ser campeão não é aquilo que eu esperava. Não é só sorrisos e vitórias fáceis. Ser campeão é uma grande responsabilidade, não só quanto a mim mas porque devo algo aos fãs, aos meus adversários. Tenho que mostrar sempre o melhor de mim e provar porque mereço o meu título. O título que para manter tive de desfazer-me dos meus amigos.

É...ser campeão não é bem aquilo que eu esperava. Não é como eu sonhava na última fila, na última mesa da minha sala de aula a olhar o céu azul. Ser campeão...é um verdadeiro fardo.

_**Fim**_

» - - - - - - - - «

_E aqui está a fic! E agora vocês perguntam porque fiz eu uma fic sobre esta personagem...Ora, porque eu adoro o Tyson! Não é só por isso, claro. u.u_

_O Tyson ou Takao, é a personagem principal do anime que todos adoramos e eu acho que ele não recebe o respeito que merece. Pelo menos não é isso que vejo por aqui. Em grande parte das fics – e são mesmo muitas – o Tyson é o idiota, comilão, atrasado, e o blablabla de sempre. É verdade que ele é tudo isso, mas ele também tem um lado bom. Aquele lado amigo, simpático, lutador, teimoso e tudo o resto que o torna único. _

_Fiz esta fic porque acho que o nosso campeão merece um pouquinho de respeito. Sei que a grande maioria dos fãs do Kai odeia o Tyson porque ele custou-lhe o campeonato, mas é a vida! Tinha que acontecer. Eu pessoalmente sou uma grande, não, sou uma fanática do Kai, mas mesmo assim adoro o Tyson. _

_Enfim, esta é apenas a minha opinião e fiz por mostrá-la. Espero que tenham gostado da fic e não se esqueçam de mandar reviews a dizer o que quer que seja. Bem...talvez nem tanto. xD u.ú_

_Jinhos minna!!_

_Bye, bye!! _


End file.
